


The Most Unusual Break In

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fantasy elements, First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: While finishing up a mission, Bond goes dark. He is silent for two weeks, leaving no word at all with MI6. Q can't even find a trace of him, which is odd. Then he shows back up at Q's flat, changed.





	The Most Unusual Break In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cailecz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailecz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cat!Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490866) by [Cailecz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailecz/pseuds/Cailecz). 



> **Year** : Post-Skyfall
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall
> 
> **Notes** : Pinch hit for the 00QRBB 2018-2019. It was run through Grammarly, so there are bound to be mistakes. I tried to catch them all. Non-consensual beta is not welcome. I saw this art when the Mod showed it to me, and this story just popped into my head and begged to be written. The art is just so gorgeous, and I genuinely do love it! Please go and give some love to my artist!
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Q wasn't sure what to think. The mission had gone off without a single hitch. Bond had been a perfect agent through it all. Though that could have been because M had put his foot down that if he went out of mission plan and didn't have a reason that saved his own life, he would be retired from active duty and be assigned as the agent on duty in Q-Branch to help run missions at night. Bond had shaped up quickly enough on the mission to prove that he didn't have to change things into chaos and mayhem every single time that he was let off of his leash. The fact that he had gone dark after the mission and it had been two weeks now since had been heard from, Q wasn't sure if he still had a job at all to come back to. His tracker had gone dark just moment after the mission. His gun had been dropped into a container of acid while he had been fighting to free the slaves he had found. 

The mission had been to find information on a trafficker who was looking to start the business in London. MI5 had brought the mission to M and had washed their hands of it. Only the first shipment had been moving quickly, and Q only found out once Bond was in the air that it wasn't weapons or guns but people that the traffickers were moving around. Bond had then set himself into a kill everything that wasn't innocent mode. Q had helped him stay on the mission by routing him through a few places that he would have a high body count with and then turned him loose on the head of the trafficking ring which had been there for an inspection. It had been a perfect opportunity, right up until she had uttered some kind of spell at him. MI6 had a few magic users on hand, but none of them knew what the spell was and Bond had come out of it just fine. Q was still searching the Internet for anything that could be a clue. Q just wanted Bond home so that he could be looked over for anything by medical. 

Q had been from a family of magic users, known the world over for their magic, Q though had been born with no magic, the first ever. Q though had an aptitude for computers and technology that was close to preternatural. Q had never thought that it could have been magic adapting to a new way of life, but with how well everything went in Q-Branch, Q was really starting to wonder. Half of the world's population was magical in some way, shape or form. For some, it was small things while other was total control of an element. MI5 kept a log of those who could help in case of emergencies but also in case the individual turned on the country.

A demanding call from Mombi at his heels had Q turning around to look at his very silent cat. She was all black and long haired. Q thought that she was beautiful. She had been got as a pair with her sister Ozma as they were inseparable and when a friend had got them, they had not understood how large they would get. 

"Are you hungry?" Q asked as he looked at his watch to see that he was indeed ten minutes late on feeding them. Ozma was sitting in front of her food bowl. Their water was full and running well. Q had made the design himself, and after a few fellow Internet cat enthusiasts had talked him into it, he had patented it to sell across the world. It was high end but made of good parts that meant it wasn't going to break. The only thing that needed a constant was the water filter that could be bought if one wanted to use tap water. Q didn't use the filters as he used good bottled water that he refilled from a local place to do everything. It didn't have anything that left deposits, so there was no white caking around the edges of the machine. 

Q leaned down and opened up the container to dole out the two servings of food. There was an automatic part to the feeder, but he didn't use it when he was home, just when he wasn't. He still activated it when his phone went off or R would if he was in the middle of a mission. Petting his two cats for a few minutes, still marvelling at how white Ozma's fur was after she had become full grown. Q loved the dichotomy of their colours and adored them both to no end. 

The weather outside was lovely with the sun going down. Q snagged his mug of tea and found it was still nice and warm before he walked to his balcony. He had bought the place even though it was pushing it when he was still a random Q-Branch techie. He had been glad of it when he had become Quartermaster. The balcony was huge and was accessible from the kitchen, the living room, and the main bedroom. Q had, of course, worked on reinforcing all of it, and it would take a full-on assault to get inside the flat. Even one of the Double-Os would have a hard time getting inside. Though that was no fault of his own. Q had made a lot of changes to his flat after he had become Quartermaster. He knew the tricks of the trade that each of them used and knew what they were best and how to make sure they could not get into his flat. 

The stories of Bond dropping into the other M's flat and later house were always told around the office. Q had soaked up them when he had been a no one. By the time that Q was Quartermaster, Q had perfected the type of place that he wanted. Mallory had sent a team to double check the place when the dust had settled after the death of M and the whole Skyfall incident. Mallory had been a little in awe, but Q's security system wasn't something that could be implemented just anywhere. Q was continually tweaking it. It would take a team to keep up even a few houses and then it would be near around the clock care. Q had written up the budget for it as it seemed that there were a few individuals who wanted to know what it would cost for MI5 and 6 to keep their nationals with targets on their backs alive. The Royal family would be the only ones who had the money to actually keep it up without draining the coffers of the security budget, but for short term for those at high risk, it could be done. Q had been the one to pick the team that would do it out of MI5's on hand employees. 

Sighing, Q settled into his favourite chair and looked up at the painted sky. It was a beautiful evening, and it was going to be a beautiful night. There was no rain on the forecast, not even a peep of it and Q had spent the day sleeping, so he was wide awake. He had been working for five days straight with two missions going tits up as soon as Q had got on shift five days before and his trained staff were unable to keep up with the hacking demands needed to save the lives of 006 and 009. Q missed the kind of shite that his agents got into that he was the one to pull them out of the fire for, but handling missions were only a few and far between outside of 007 who refused to work with anyone else.

A chirp had Q smiling and laying his legs down to where Ozma could jump up onto his lap and settle in for her post-dinner wash. She stretched down the valley made by his legs and washed her front legs first. She would move around as needed to get the rest of her body. It was nice to just be home, even if it was on mandatory leave for a week. Q wanted to hate Moneypenny for leaking that he had only been home long enough to sleep for three months other than a few visits to eat dinner before being called in. HR was breathing down M's neck to send him home for a week before he snapped and killed them all. M didn't believe that Q would do that, but if it shut up HR, M would do anything. Lists of things that Q wanted to do was already finished while he had been in a meeting between branch heads that had been rushed up to happen before he left instead of in the middle of his leave. 

When Q's tea was gone, he settled in with his legs up, Ozma laying across them when he was seated the way that he liked to read. He had his Kindle in his lap, a smile on his face. It was turned down on brightness just enough to where it wouldn't keep him awake if he would even start to get tired, but he could still read the screen. Q opened the newest book out in the science of hacking that had been touted as really good, but Q would probably find it dull and dreary. 

Q wasn't sure how long he sat there and read, his cats abandoning him for the inside where it was warm when the sun finally stopped warming up the Earth. Q filled his tea twice he knew that. The book had ended up being dull, and so he had opened up one of the random books his Minions told him that he should read, some were a joke but he still found the story entertaining enough for a little bit of his time, but others were serious. Q still devoured spy novels because those had been the only company he had a child. Forgotten because he wasn't special like his two older siblings, he found comfort in computers and spies. It wasn't any wonder to Q how he turned into a spy inside of the digital world. He was quite sure that his older brother knew what he was doing with is life, but his other brother didn't care as it didn't impact him and his parents were best left in the dark about what he did. They had enough on their plate with the various groups that they ran and the social circles they were apart of. They already had one son who was high enough in MI5 to be on the lookout, they didn't need to know anything about Q. His brother held up the rubbish that was Q working as tech head for a random company in the city, and the middle one never listened close enough to figure out Q's lies. 

The feeling of being watched pulled Q from his book. He looked down on the concrete of his balcony and all of the hiding spots that Ozma and Mombi liked to hide in and wait for Q to move so they could pounce. Those were all empty. Q still felt like he was being watched, so he looked around more. Then he saw what was watching him. It was a cat, but it was not either of his cats. This was a Scottish Wildcat with very brown markings. He looked like he would be happy in a forest somewhere hiding among the dirt. The striking thing about him though was his ice blue eyes. Q wasn't sure how he knew it was a male, but he just felt like that the right term for the cat. 

Q cocked his head to the side as he stared back at the cat. Q was not sure where the cat had come from as there were no other balconies close to his as his was the only one on this side of the building. There was also no access from above as Q was on the seventh floor and it was the top, other than the roof but the chances of a cat making it all the way up to the roof was impossible. The cat was staring at him, his tail flicking around in agitation. Q was not sure correctly what to do with the cat. Mombi fixed that by jumping up onto the end of the chair that Q was in and hissing at the new cat. The other cat just glared at Mombi and flicked his face away from her in disdain. Q had seen that look on a single person in his life, and the breath was knocked from Q's body. He stood up, his Kindle forgotten and crashing to the floor. Q looked at it and picked it up. The cat jumped down from the railing where he was and stayed away as Q picked up Mombi and carried her inside.

"Stay," Q said to Mombi as he sat her down on the bed in his bedroom. He found where Ozma was and did the same. The cats were trained to stay at least for a few minutes where he told them to. It was part of his security measures as he had a room big enough for both cats hidden in the floor of his closet that would cycle clean out from outside into them and out just in case he was invaded. Q closed his bedroom door and returned to the balcony, but the cat was gone. Q cursed and closed the door. He looked around the room and tried to spot where the bastard cat had gone, but it was nowhere in sight. Q was about to move into his second bedroom that was full of tech parts and other things. The third bedroom was where his office and the server space for his security was when he heard a noise in the kitchen. Q ignored that for the time being and moved into the third bedroom to activate his security so that no one could get into the flat. 

Q entered the kitchen moments later to find several cabinet doors open and a few pots and pans on the floor. Q wasn't sure what the hell he was looking for, but he wasn't going to find it in the cabinets that he could access. Q stood and waited for the cat to make his grand appearance because he was sure to at any second. One of the doors that was no open opened up and the cat stepped out, only right at the last second the bowl his hind legs was in moved and he rolled out of the cabinet with a clang. The bowl tipped up over his head, and the cat was covered up entirely by the bowl. Q could not help the laugh that escaped or the near breathless wheeze when he couldn't inhale for laughing so hard. He walked over to free the cat, and it took off, running like a bat out of hell around the kitchen island and then off into the central part of the flat. 

When there was nothing but silence a few minutes later, Q exited the kitchen to try and find the house guest. He wandered around, looking but found no trace of him, so Q shut each of the two doors that were left open, there would be scratching to get out if he was in there, so Q settled down onto the couch to wait out his house guest. He listened for the sound of movement but wasn't all that shocked when the cat just seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of him on the coffee table. 

"How in the hell did you get into this situation, Bond?" Q asked because it was the most logical question to ask. Though Q was not sure if Bond could actually respond in any manner that was words. Bond gave a meow in response, so Q knew that he was not capable of actual human speech. "Is this why 006 delayed his damned mission long enough that I had to actually start a war to get him to safety?"

Bond nodded his head at that one. His ice blue eyes were looking around, and it took Q a few seconds to realise that he was looking for Q's cats. 

"Ozma and Mombi are locked in my bedroom. Thankfully they are better behaved than you, but I still don't want them hurt if you were acting like an arse." Q stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He needed more tea and a lot of it to take in what had happened. Bond was a cat. Bond had been turned into a cat. Q frowned as he looked down at his water kettle. He needed to fill it and staring wasn't going to make that happen. Q took the time to fill up a bowl with water as well just in case Bond had an issue drinking from a cat bowl. Q also grabbed a second bowl and a tin of the gourmet cat food that he bought for his two cats as treats. He didn't open it but he would if Bond came around. Q settled the bowl onto the island as well as the second bowl that he placed the unopened tin into. 

The sound of claws on tile was the only indication that Bond had entered the kitchen. Q turned as his water kettle shut off to see Bond eyeing the water and food bowl. Q turned back to take care of his tea, adding just a little sugar and the bag to the water. Q settled back with his back to the counter as he watched Bond stalking around the bowls. He looked like he was going to knock the water off the island counter. 

"If you knock that off, you are going to drink out of the same thing as Mombi and Ozma," Q warned. 

Bond looked up at him, and there was a flicker over his eyes that looked like he might do it just to spite Q's words, but there was must have been something on Q's face because finally Bond dipped his head down and took a few licks of the water. It was like that spiked a thirst in him because he started to lick with more fervour until the water was nearly gone. Q watched Bond's body language as he moved to walk over to the edge of the island and then jumped over to where Q was. Bond stuck his head close to Q's mug and inhaled before he sneezed. He thankfully moved far enough away to where Q didn't think that anything got into his tea. He picked it up though and kept it out of the reach of Bond. 

"So it's not like you can give me a mission report, but at least I know why you took so long to report in. So who exactly did you screw to get them to make you into a Tom Cat?" Q asked. 

Q was kind of pleased at the look that Bond gave him. Bond sat down on the counter and glared up at him. 

"Are you hungry? I have tinned for you." Q set down his mug and scooped up Bond to drop him down on the counter. Bond's fur started to ruffle, and he started to raise his back. A hiss came out of him. "Hissing at me will not fix the situation, 007. You are a cat, and unless you would like to be put under the knife as exploratory surgery, you will be getting nothing but tinned and dried cat food until I can cook something that's palatable by cats. Anything else would make you sick, and I don't like it when my cats are sick. I don't want to deal with you when you are sick. You bitch enough when you are human." 

Q didn't think that a cat could raise an eyebrow, but Bond did at him. 

"Have you ever had to clean up after a cat's that been sick? If you have, then you can talk if you haven't then eaten the damned food." Q started to dip out the food. Bond looked at it like ti might kill him and he gave it a tentative lick. Q usually got good food, and while the presentation was not what Bond would enjoy, Q had found that his cats liked the food that looked closer to human food than the standard pate cat food. Q didn't mind buying the more expensive brands if it meant that his cats liked it better. Bond scooped up a second lick and a chunk of soft meat in that bite and then started to chow down. Q figured that Bond had probably been sneaking food from humans along his trek home and getting sick from it. Q had only put out a small portion, he had larger cans since he did feed two cats, but the smaller cans were for when only one got a treat like when one was sick or something like that. Q had enough laid in to feed Bond enough for his rough size. Though Q wasn't sure what had been done to the poor agent. Turning into a cat was nothing good. There were protocols for it in the system though, and Q knew that if he tried to follow them, he would end up with a missing agent. Bond would disappear and not return until he was human so for now, Q was going to keep it quiet. He had at least a week off, plenty of time for him to contact a family friend for Bond to be looked over. 

Bond licked the plate clean and looked up at Q for more. 

"If you can keep that down for the next hour, you'll get more. For now, I want to check you over. Some spells leave marks and that I can deal with all on my own. So you have two choices, Bond. Let me look, or I'll call the mage two floors down, and she'll bind you and look." 

Bond it seemed chose the hard way because he took off at a run away from Q. Making for somewhere safe but with Q having shut all the doors, Bond wasn't going to get somewhere that Q couldn't pull him out of. Q finished off his tea and then went on a Double-O agent hunt. He found Bond trying to hide under his couch but the issue was that Bond was not used to a tail he was not used to having to tuck that into his body to keep it hidden. Q's feet here bare so he didn't step on the tail to hold Bond in place that would get his foot in need of a lot of bandages so instead Q walked to the bathroom and reached in quick enough to grab a towel. He grabbed Bond's tail with on hand and as the spitting and hissing creature was revealed he tossed the towel over him and used it to put a barrier between the two of them. 

"There's no need to act feral, Bond. Let me have a look, or it's a toss in the tub for you. You decide." 

Bond went limp in Q's arms. Q was able to turn him over onto his back, the towel dropped away in the process, but he wasn't that worried about that. Bond was like a limp noodle in his hands. Q looked down at his underbelly, the fur was still pretty full there which meant that Bond had not done a lot of slinking around that would rub it off over the two weeks that he had taken t come home. Which all things considered, Q was pretty damned impressed by. Q looked at his underbelly for any signs of anything and found that there was a bit of evidence of fleas. That would at least track with Bond going through who knew what. Q had a pill for that, given to him by his vet after Ozma escaped from the flat after moving into it. He had been given two just in case the infestation wasn't handled by the first. It had been, and Q had kept the second just to have on hand. He was now going to have to give it to Bond plus see about making sure that his girls were fully taken care of by giving them a dose of their standard monthly had he should have given them a few days before. 

"Well, you caught something a little more than a sexually transmitted shape-shifting disease." 

Bond started to wave his front legs up, claws extended. Q caught both of them and held them close to his body. Bond started to wiggle but Q just transferred the hold to his hands holding up the upper part of Bond's body was laying. Bond was trying to act like a feral cat again. 

"You are the one who slept with a man or a woman who took offence to finding out you were an agent and did this to you. Acting like a child won't help that. Now, I don't see a mark in the normal spot so I am going to set you down and you are going to be a good boy, or I will get the spray bottle out. Ozma and Mombi run in fear of it. Now, what is your choice?"

Bond stopped moving and allowed Q to set him down on the coffee table on the other side of the couch. Q looked down Bond's body and didn't see the mark. That usually meant that the shape-shifting would go away on its own. Magic had its own rules though so Q figured that it would happen when the spell caster was good and ready. Q had met many who didn't like to be messed with. Q check in and around Bond's head as well just to make sure. 

"I have a pill to give you to kill off the fleas on your body then I will have to give you a bath to get rid of the flea eggs that have been laid on your person. If you don't, you will not be staying here. Ozma is allergic to flea bites, and I like her more than I like you. I will put you out on the mean streets of London and sent Tanner an image of what you look like. He can find you probably before you get a string of female cats in heat chasing you. I am not sure exactly what spell was used on you, but there is a slight chance you could knock one up. Though I would hope given how you got into this that the person who did this didn't give you that ability."

Bond glared at Q again with the look that said a lot and that none of it was that Bond was pleased with his words. So Q just plucked him back up and carried him into the bathroom. Q had renovated the bathroom, giving himself a big enough bathroom sink that he could bathe the cats in it instead of having to fight them in the bathtub. The sink was a perfect deepness to where they could stand in it and look out while still have their body in water. Q shut the bathroom door to be safe. He turned on the water to warm it up and added a little bit of the disinfectant to the sink so that he could clean it up some before putting Bond into it. He had seen a few scratches on Bond's skin, so he didn't want to get toothpaste or mouthwash residue in those cuts. When the water ran at the right temperature, he plugged the sink and added a little soap to the water. It would help kill fleas better if they got into the water and just help with Bond's fur. Bond scooted closer to the edge of the sink and batted at the water a little, testing the temperature. Bond then walked over to the faucet and tapped on the hot. Q glared, but he turned the water up just a little to make it warmer. Bond stepped into the water as daintily as he could, his paws only slipping a little. Q made sure that he didn't face plant into the water and once he had all of Bond's fur thoroughly soaked, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo that would help destroy the flea eggs and get rid of most of the fleas on Bond. 

Q had the easiest time washing Bond who at least had the higher brain function to understand and do what Q told him to. It wasn't much different than missions where Bond knew that Q had the information that he needed to get the job done correctly. The only time that Bond didn't like Q washing him was when he got around his privates. Q tried to be as quick as possible, but Bond still squirmed enough to splash water all over Q. Q was used to it, so he said nothing but he moved quicker on getting that area cleaned up. 

Bond looked like a drowned rat when Q drained the water so he could get fresh to rinse Bond off with. Bond jumped when the water started to spray out of the faucet, and he hissed. 

"Again, hissing at me will not fix the situation. Just stay still, and this will be over much damned quicker," Q said. He rubbed at Bond's fur to make sure that there was no soap left on him. The fur didn't foam at all, so Q called him clean and turned off the water. He grabbed one of his softest towels. He had them just for the cats. They were good at absorbing water, and Q loved them for his babies. Q rubbed at Bond's head and then used an edge of the towel to clean around his eyes and get anything that had gunked up there before he dried his face with a clean part of the towel. Bond's fur was a lot softer when Q was done rubbing it down. It did stick up a little and was fluffy. Q grabbed a bottle of stuff that was for cat fur that helped to moisturise their skin as well as soothe flea bites. It was good on Ozma when she did get the odd flea bite before the pest died from her medicine. That part Bond seemed to like a lot. 

When Bond was done getting petted for lack of a better word he jumped off the bathroom vanity and took off for the door, eyeing it like he was trying to figure out how he could open it. That was one of the first things that Q had changed about the flat was the handles. The had been the lever type instead of a knob, and the cats had got good at opening doors they were not supposed to open. 

"Ready to escape?" Q asked as he opened the door. Bond wiggled between door and frame as soon as possible. He stalked around the flat like he was checking to make sure that nothing had come inside while he had been in the bath. Q let him be and obtained more food for him. Q also let his cats out of the room so they could wander around and make nice with Bond. Thankfully they were both old enough that they would not want to play with Bond. If Q had a kitten, Q would be a little more afraid for the life of said kitten. 

Q listened with a weather ear to the living room while he made more tea as he prepared Bond's food missing the wet food with some of the high-end kibble that he had. He wanted to make sure that bond stayed fighting fit while Q tried to figure out what happened to him. While Q might not be able to do anything with Magic, he did know a lot about it and had found no mark on Bond that told the spell so Q assumed that it would end on its own. Whether it was an act on Bond's part or just time. 

"Bond!" Q called out when the food was ready. The timer on his tea went off as well, so Q lifted his strainer up and out, pressing the leaves with the concave side of his spoon to get everything out of it, and then he laid the strainer on the tray for it. He took a sip as Bond jumped up onto the counter. He dropped something right beside his food and Q was intrigued by precisely what Bond had dropped. Q laughed as he picked up the earpiece. There was a mark on the side that said it was indeed the same one that Q had sent him out with. Q had been adding roman numerals to the mould after it was solid. Q tried to make them as discreet as possible, so that meant proper fitting. 

Bond meowed and started to eat again, he stopped, and his head jerked back when he found the kibble. He glared at Q, but Q just raised an eyebrow back at him. 

"At least you somehow managed to keep your earpiece, though I am not sure how." Q set the earpiece inside of his junk drawer. He would have to check to make sure that it still worked but also figure out how Bond had disabled the tracker in it. He would save it for when he had a few seconds to do so when Bond wasn't around. Q wondered if Bond was more like himself in the whole sleeping thing or he was like cats. Q would love to get a few shots of Bond catnapping all around the flat. 

"So, it's late at night and while I didn't think I would get sleepy yet I am so what are we going to do about you?" Q asked. 

Bond looked up from his food, and the look on his face said precisely what he thought about Q having to manage him in any fashion. He went back to eating, taking breaks to lap at the water a few times. Q filled the water back up quickly before he wandered over to where his two cats were sitting on the edge of what was the kitchen and living room boundary. He patted his leg as he walked past them to draw their attention from the strange cat to him. Q sat down on the couch and Ozma jumped up into his lap while Mombi got onto the back of his chair so that she could rub her face in his hair. Q found where he had put his Kindle and settled in to read, hoping that Bond would finish exploring around to his satisfaction. 

Q wasn't paying attention to anything but his book until he realised that Mombi was not at his head. He looked around to see that Bond was crossing the living room and just as Q was spotting Mombi he realised that she was going to jump on Bond. Q didn't even get a chance to move before she was on him. Bond hissed and rolled over, trying to get his front leg around Mombi to roll her. Q moved quickly, barely caring about his Kindle crashing to the floor and he grabbed Mombi by the scruff of her neck and frowned at her before cradling her. She was unharmed, but Bond was running away. Q settled on the couch, and Ozma came back, used to Q jumping up and it not scaring her. She licked at Mombi's tail.

"Why do you have to be a pest, Mombi? He's a trained agent that would kill you if he could. I wouldn't it put it past him to find a way." Q turned around to where he was sitting with his legs stretched out on the couch, and Mombi stretched out in the valley made while Ozma moved to the armrest and settled on the pillow there, just close enough to sap warmth. Q leaned down to get his Kindle while he tried to ignore Bond as much as possible. On his lap, it was easier to make sure that Mombi didn't try and go after him. Q knew that Mombi was silent to him, but it seemed that she was silent to Bond as well, which was very odd. 

* * *

Q didn't understand what woke him up. He didn't move as usually that movement meant scaring whatever cat had decided that sleeping beside him wasn't enough and needed to sleep on him. Q knew that ti was near time for him to wake up, considering how he felt. He heard Ozma's snores from up above his head as well as felt Mombi on his legs. That was where she always slept, and if Q slept on his front, she was in between his legs to where he couldn't roll over. There was something else though. There on is belly was another lump of warmth. It took a few seconds for Q to realise that it had to be Bond. Q moved his hand slowly to find that Bond was not just on his belly but was also under the blankets on his belly. Q smiled and dug his fingers into the fur on the nap of Bond's neck to pet him. The purring started seconds later. When Q had last seen Bond, he had been settled in on the cushion of a chair in the living room. The one place that he could see everything that was happening in most of the flat. Q wasn't shocked that the agent had made his way into the bedroom. He hated to be left out of things, the orphan in him that had lasted from childhood as well as just knowing that the rest of the inhabitants were in a different room that he couldn't see without being inside of it. Though Bond getting onto as well under the blankets was a little bit of a shock. 

Bond stretched, and it seemed that he realised that he was being petted because his whole body stiffened. Q didn't stop though and instead lowered his other hand under the blankets and rolled onto his side, sliding Bond down onto the mattress. Bond moved, but he didn't seem to like it. Q started to rub at his neck, even more, digging his fingers in to help Bond relax. Mombi moved to where she was lying next to Q's legs instead of between them, she was used to that. 

"Just sleep," Q said as he closed his eyes. Q didn't even think about it, but he pulled Bond up with a hand under his sort of armpits. Q rolled a little to where he made a shelter with his body that helped Bond with warmth. Q figured that when he woke up all the way that Bond would be gone back to the kitchen to do what he wanted to act like the reserved agent that he was, but for now he was a warmth stealer so Q would give him as much warmth as he wanted. 

It wasn't the way that Q wanted Bond in his bed. The type of man that Bond was when he wasn't on missions was the perfect type of man that Q fell for. Q had hoped that something would come of the flirting that Bond did with him as it seemed, and not just to Q but to others as well. Bond flirted with him more and didn't ask for things, just flirted near endlessly. But Bond didn't do more than just hover incessantly when he was off mission and seemed to watch Q when he was hovering. Q couldn't figure the man out. 

Bond picked up purring again, and Q let the sound of that lull him back into sleep. 

* * *

A week with Bond as a cat and Mombi who liked to try and jump all over Bond in every single way that she could to scare the agent had Q at frayed nerves when his leave was up. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about that. He didn't want to have to lock up any of the cats, but it wasn't like he could take Bond into work with him. There was no way that he was going to let anyone that he worked with think that he had a cat named after the agent and while Q would take the other two into work with him on occasion, he didn't want to leave Bond without companionship. Though if they were locked in different rooms it would be much companionship. 

Q stretched and frowned when he realised that none of the cats were in bed with him. It was his last day off, and he had hoped to have a lovely morning. If all three were up, then that meant that Mombi was probably stalking Bond around the flat. Bond was not a band of heat at his chest. Q stretched again and found that there was something at his back. He opened his eyes to see that he was facing the wrong way. He usually slept facing the other direction which meant that the thing at his back at been at the front and he hoped that it was Bond.

"Good morning, Q," Bond said, his voice rough with sleep. 

It took just a few seconds for Q to register that it wasn't the normal meow that greeted him but the sound of a human speaking to him. Q was about to roll over when Bond's arm moved from not touching Q to touching Q. It was a band of heat along Q's side and his front. It also told Q that Bond was at least shirtless but given that he had been changed by a spell, probably just naked in general as clothes usually did not make the transformation. 

"Good morning, Bond."

"Would you like some help?" Bond asked. He scooted closer, and Q felt the warmth of his body even more. Bond was like a heating blanket all on his own. 

"Help?" Q asked, and he did not like the way that his voice squeaked as he said it. He had been snoring it seemed. 

Bond's hand dropped a little lower on Q's body, and Q felt his erection. He also felt Bond's along his lower back. 

"Are you going to make me ask?" Bond asked, but his voice was fond and full of mirth. It was just like the flirting game that they played back and forth.

"Yes, I think I am." Q bit his lip as Bond's hand skirted just the edge of the hair surrounding Q's cock but didn't actually touch his cock. Bond splayed his hand there and used it to hold Q in place as he rutted his cock into Q's skin. It was hot and hard, and it made Q want more. 

"Do you want help stroking your cock to orgasm?" Bond asked. 

Those words along with the roughness to Bond's voice more from non-use than anything else had Q's cock jumping enough that it rubbed at the back of Bond's hand. 

"Well, I feel that at least your cock likes that idea, but you are going to have to use your words since I had to use them, Q." Bond turned his head a little, and his breath ghosted over the nap of Q's neck before Q felt lips tracing there. Q didn't care if this was the only chance he ever got to be with Bond if he came another notch in that bedpost, he wasn't going to say no. His mind, his heart, and possibly even his soul would hate to miss out on sex with Bond.

"Yes."

"Good," Bond said before his hand was letting go just to wrap around Q's cock. Bond wiggled his other hand down under Q's chest to use it to tip Q's face up and around to where Bond could lever himself up to kiss him. Q gave himself over to that mouth and the wicked tongue that invaded his mouth. Q tried to roll onto his back, but Bond stopped him. Bond's cock it seemed was quite happy right there in Q's back. Bond broke the kiss moments later and moved to kiss down Q's neck before finding a spot to leave a love bite. Q laid there and let Bond do what he wanted, there wasn't a lot that Q could do other than just thrust back into Bond's cock so he did that when he could. 

Bond's hand was like a vice on his cock but a good one, he knew exactly how hard to squeeze, especially as his hand got to the head of Q's cock. 

"Keep on making those lovely noises Q as I stroke your cock. Give me those breathy little moans so that I'll remember those when I'm not with you. I can play them in my head when I'm out on a mission. Your moans can keep me company while I'm alone in my room, stroking my own cock while thinking about you."

"James," Q said, his own fantasies filling his mind, where he and Bond were more than just a one-time thing. 

"Say my name again, Q," Bond said. 

"Please, James," Q said. Just that, just the saying of the name James by Q had Bond coming. Q could feel the warmth of his release spreading on his back, and with a single twist of Bond's hand on the head of his cock, Q was coming. James kept on stroking Q until his cock started to soften and the head got sensitive. He stopped just as it happened, without Q saying a damned thing. 

"I could become addicted to this. I'm looking forward to finding out what sounds you'll make with my fingers in your ass, or my mouth on your cock, and when I've buried my cock in your ass as far as it can get. Please tell me that you'll give me everything Q. I want you."

Q would have thought that it was pretty words from a chronic seducer if it wasn't for the fact that while Bond slept around, he did not do so inside of MI6. He didn't. Not caring about the bed at all, Q rolled over and brought James's lips down to his own. There was no way that Q was going to get hard again, but he wanted to kiss the shit out of James. He wondered briefly what had prompted James to switch back from a cat, but he didn't care as James was very much human and in his bed the way that he wanted. 

"Yes," Q said when he broke the kiss. He nuzzled in at the side of James's face, just enjoying being close to James. There was a jingle of a bell and that freaked Q out because there were no bells in any way shape or form in his flat. Q started to move to grab his gun that was in the bedside drawer that also held a vial of poison that he could use to take out someone. Then the bed giggled, and Q looked to see that it was Mombi and she had a pretty pink collar on her neck that had a bell on it. Q narrowed his eyes at it before he looked at James. 

"I was sick of her jumping me, and you can't tell me that your cats are not smart enough to know that it's me in human form. Ozma already held me down and cleaned me in human form. So I went and bought a few collars and let her pick the one that she liked."

"You went out and bought cat collars in the middle of the night...naked?" Q tried to wrap his mind around it all as he thought about James getting in and out of his flat without his security going off. 

"No, I texted Alec on your phone and had him bring me clothes. He thinks you ripped my clothes getting them off of me by the way so expect that to make its rounds before you go back to work tomorrow." James looked like he was not that upset by it. "Though I am quite happy with making sure that all of MI6 knows that you are mine now."

"Yours huh? Did you buy me a collar as well?" Q asked as he wrapped his arms around James's neck and pulled him down for another bit of snogging. James did not disappoint at all. He kept on kissing until Q's stomach growled because it wanted food. 

"No, I didn't buy you a collar." James ducked his head down and sucked a matching love bit onto Q's neck just opposite side from where he had left the other. "I'll just leave a ring of these around your neck to make sure that everyone sees it."

Q pushed at James just enough to get the man to raise his head but not enough for him to move that far away. Q looked at James's face to see that he was telling the truth. Q wanted to say that little was needed for anyone to know that he was James's, but that was probably moving way too fast for James. 

"When did you change back?"

"About fifteen minutes after you fell asleep last night. Your hands stopped moving on my fur, and I realised that I would miss is. I stayed there in bed with you for a while as I processed what had caused me to change back. Then I texted Alec. He's from where magic users never really hid from the world at large, and I asked him, and he thinks that the witch who I seduced to get me into the place that I needed could smell the love on me but that I was hiding it. That's the only thing that he can think of. He does find it interesting that I was made into a cat, your favourite animal." 

"Hmm," Q said before his stomach growled again. 

"Let's get you and your cats fed. I gave them a little bit of dry food, I've learned your feeding schedule, but I bought some chicken to cook for them the way that you like for them to eat. Maybe make a little gravy. Something good for them."

"You've already got me, James. You don't have to keep on being a gentleman."

"The way to you is through your cats. I don't want you to think that I don't see you, Q." James brushed the hair away from his face. "Let's get dressed, after cleaning up and I'll make you a cup of tea while you love on your babies, so they don't think that you love me more than them."

"I never said I loved you," Q pointed out, and all that did was make James smirk at him. 

"You said it in your sleep every night when you would wake to remember that I was there. You see me, for who I am and not who I act like I am in public. You see me, and I see you." 

Q didn't know what to say to that, so he just shook his head and leaned up to kiss James. James kept the kiss soft before he slipped from Q's hands and laid Mombi down on Q's chest. Mombi made her happy chirping noise and jingled her bell-like she was proud of it. Q brushed his fingers over it as he heard the shower start up. He looked at Mombi and decided that a wet James was a little tempting than a purring cat. At some point, that would cease to be, but right now James was a little too new for Q not to want every single second that he could have with him. Even if James was staying forever.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
